vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ansel
Ansel is the werewolf leader (Alpha) of the North East Atlantic Pack with whom Esther had an affair with and who made to him the first Moonlight Ring. He is the biological father of Niklaus Mikaelson and an other child or children, the grandfather of an other grandchild or grandchildren and Hope Mikaelson, and an ancestor of Cary. History Ansel lived in the 10th Century, the leader of a pack of werewolves in the land that would one day become the town of Mystic Falls. A powerful chief, Ansel followed what are now known to the wolves as the 'old ways'. These include a more warrior-like culture for the members of the pack and embracing one's wolf form by killing a human during the 'Blood Moon'. The pack would also hold the life of its own as more sacred than anything. At some point in the late 900s, a new family came to the New World: the Viking Mikael and his wife, Esther, a witch. They came with their friend, a powerful witch named Ayana, and their two children: Finn and Elijah. The death of their first child, Freya, from the plague led them to their exile from Europe. The new family quickly integrated themselves into the life of the village, with Ayana becoming the village healer. This peaceful coexistence would continue for several years to come. However, the death of Freya had driven Esther and her husband apart. As Mikael continued to shun his wife, Esther begun to take an interest in the young werewolf leader of the village. She would later tell their son Niklaus that he was greatly admired by his pack and the others for his leadership. Esther quickly found herself falling in love with Ansel, feelings he reciprocated. They begun an affair, one which resulted in the birth of Niklaus. However, although she did not regret her decision or her love for Ansel, Esther knew that should Mikael learn of their affair that he would kill them all in his rage. Instead, she ended her relationship with Ansel and returned to Mikael so that he would believe that Niklaus was his son and not the son of another. Niklaus's birth renewed Mikael's hope of a family and Esther would later have three other children by him: Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. However, Esther's love for Ansel remained strong for she apparently started working on a ring which would allow the wolves from no longer having to turn on the full moon. However, before she finished working on it, another death struck the Mikaelson family: Henrik was killed by the turned wolves the night he and Klaus went to see them turn, against the laws of the village. Another child's death led Mikael and Esther to try and protect their children through magic. Esther cast a spell which made her children into the first of the vampires. The bloodlust of this new species led them to slaughter half the village in their hunger. When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf side was triggered, making him the first hybrid. Mikael discovered that he was not his son and, in his rage, he slaughtered Ansel and half the village's werewolves before forcing Esther to suppress Niklaus's werewolf side. Ansel's death and the massacre of his pack was the first seed for the war that started between vampires and werewolves, a war that continues to the present day. The Vampire Diaries Season Two He was first mentioned by Elijah in the episode'' Klaus. He told Elena about the true nature of Klaus. Klaus is from another bloodline apart from the originals. After Mikael found out that Esther had an affair with this man, he killed him and his entire family, which started the war between vampires and werewolves continuing to this day. Season Three In ''Ordinary People, Elena and Rebekah discuss the origins of the vampires. Mikael confirms that he was the one who murdered Klaus' biological (werewolf) father, his family and half the village when he learned of Esther's affair. The Originals Season One In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Elijah finds out that Klaus' father was the Chief of his pack. This information was given to him by Cary, a descendant from Klaus' father. He carried a ring around his neck that caught Elijah's attention. It was a ring that belonged to their mother, Esther. The legends of the pack state that long ago a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. This child, a son, changed in to something the pack had never before seen, something werewolf and vampire. Now the descendants of Klaus's father have come to New Orleans to witness the birth of Klaus and Hayley's daughter. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, he was mentioned by his son Klaus to Jackson, the werewolf leader of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus mentioned that his mother was a very powerful witch and during her time with his werewolf father, she created a Moonlight Ring for him to be free from his curse and give him power that he could only access while being a wolf on a Full Moon. Klaus also reveals that the ring was found on his father's direct descendant, Cary. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus enlists Cary to help him find out what stone the Moonlight Ring of his father housed. Season Two In Every Mother's Son, Klaus told Hayley that his brother Henrik was killed by one of the werewolves from his father's pack. Henrik's death and revealing of Esther's affair enraged Mikael who killed Niklaus' father. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, it is revealed through flashbacks, that he is Klaus's true father. Esther admitted to Klaus that she pulled him out from the Other Side right before it collapsed. In order for him to be the father that Klaus never had. Ansel tells Klaus he was pulled from The Other Side four moons ago, and knows nothing of Esther's plan. Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Ansel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season 2 *''Klaus'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries Season 3 *''Ordinary People'' (mentioned) The Originals Season 1 *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (mentioned) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (mentioned) *''The Big Uneasy'' (mentioned) The Originals Season 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' Trivia *He is the oldest werewolf to be mentioned in the series. *He was aware that his affair with Esther produced a child. *According to Elijah and Rebekah, he and his family were killed by Mikael. *He and his family's death is the reason why vampires and werewolves are at war with each other. *Elijah and Rebekah's stories about Klaus' father seem to contradict each other. However, Elijah could have simply meant that Mikael was unaware that the entire werewolf race would seek retribution for the slaughter, therefore igniting a war between vampires and werewolves. *The Lockwood Family might be related to Klaus' father as they are implied to be descended from the werewolves who lived in Mystic Falls during the 10th century. *He was the chief werewolf of his village. *His descendants followed Klaus to New Orleans. One of these descendants is Cary. *Whenever Klaus mentions his father, he referred to him as his biological father, possibly so people will not get him confused with his step-father, it has also been hinted that Klaus has respect for his father, despite the fact that he never met or knew him in the first place. *Klaus may know his father's name, but he still uses (along with his daughter) the name Mikaelson, which means "Son of Mikael', despite his hate of Mikael. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus tells Jackson that his mother, Esther, made a ring for his father that prevented him from turning every full moon. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus states that his pack is from the North East Atlantic. *In The Big Uneasy, it's stated by Oliver that the Crescent Wolf Clan and Klaus's father's pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. *According to Klaus, Esther was distraught after his father's death (Every Mother's Son). *He shares similarities with Hayley's father; **Both were Werewolves. **They were the leader/alpha of their pack. **They couldn't raise their biological child; Klaus was raised by his mother and step-father and Hayley by an adoptive family. **They are the two grandfathers of Hope Mikaelson. **Their children became hybrids (but Klaus is the Original one, while Hayley was transformed by their daughter's blood). *In Every Mother's Son, it was confirmed by Klaus that one of the werewolves of his father's pack killed his younger brother Henrik. *In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Ansel made his first appearance in present time. *He helps Hayley to rescue Oliver. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Male Characters Category:Help Needed